Tennessee
by rednightmares
Summary: Tennessee is in the confederacy,but doesn't want to be! my first story sorry if bad! :-( this may get weird , but it's OK!
1. Chapter 1

Tennessee looked at the lists of the states in the union, and then looked at the states in the confederacy. She had been up all night, thinking who to join, papa or her brothers and sisters.

"Isham, what did the people say" she asked her governor. He frowned "the voters say we stay with your father ."

He was mad; she could see it in his young eyes. She could see it in the way he walked out of her office slamming her door. _He really wanted to_ _leave papa _she thought cringing. She got up from her chair and walked to her window. _Why, why_ _do they WANT to leave papa!_ She screamed in her head.

* * *

Tennessee looked at Isham. "what!?"she croaked. he smiled a evil smile " the voters changed their mind" he said,smoothly walking out her door he had used just 4 mouths ago.

_S__o...i have no choice_ she got up from her chair once again and looked at her land. _they WANT to keep their wor-no their slaves! why, it's not right to keep people to work their fields with NO pay!_ she was yelling at her people in her head, she was crying out the wrong. she turned from her land and looked at her look at the picture of her family,her papa in the middle smile his goofy smile. _If the confederacy wins he will go,he'll leave me!_ she frowns,she walks out of her office off to meet her fellow confederate states.

* * *

**hello,there! thank you for reading my FIRST EVER STORY.I hope you like this,this is based off hetalia,of course! but i DO NOT OWN THE HETALIA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ONLY THE STATES but not the real states, you know what i mean!**

**review,please so i know how to improve!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Tennessee walked into the meeting room, which was in South Carolina because it formed the confederacy. The scene she was meet with was…was hectic.

"I AM THE LEADER BECAUSE I AM BIGGER THAN Y'ALL!"Texas screamed into the air, shooting a gun at the roof. "I'm the one who should lead because I brought you here."South Carolina said calmly.

It looked like, to Tennessee, this war would end quickly with them fighting. The states continued to fighting on who would lead. _How did they think they could win this war like this!_ She yelled at them in her mind. It took about an hour for them to notice her.

"IT'S TENNY!" screamed Texas. Everyone in the room jumped and stared at Tennessee. "Hello, Tennessee, I thought for sure you would be in the union." Mississippi smiled. "Hey, Mississippi doesn't say the "U" word" Alabama yelled laughing. Tennessee wasn't laughing, not even smiling.

* * *

**hey people! thanks for reading the story so far (not that it has gone far.)sorry for being so short,i suck,anyway hoped you liked it.  
**

**review,for better stories!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Tennessee's body shook from pain. Her hands wrapped around her stomach. The air smelt of red blood, fresh blood. Guns were firing. People were dying. Tennessee was shot, right though her midsection, blood was everywhere.

The shooting had started this morning, 6:00am, Tennessee was going to a makeshift church, it was Sunday, and her army was_ oh so_ sure that _not one union soldier was here! _She was crossing over the thresholds of the church when-BOOM-they were under attack!

This attack Tennessee was not aware of, her general **was aware** of it AND did not tell her what was happening, so when the shooting was heard by the southern state the fighting had been happening for awhile.

She, shocked by the distrusts her general had placed her in, did not see the fighting get nearer and nearer to the church, guns blazing and blasting everything in sight!

"Miss you need to get inside!" shouted a priest from inside the church, his eyes frantic for the seemingly young brown headed girl.

This yell was no good, for as soon as it was said the girl, letting out a yelp, fell to the ground, gripping her stomach.

* * *

**HELP I HAVE WRITER'S( not to say i am one)BLOCK! HELP ME!  
**

**ALSO THIS THINGSTORYWHATEVER IS NOT HISTORICALLY REAL.**

**THOUGH SOME THING MAY BE BASED ( A LITTLE ) ON HISTORY!**


End file.
